The Hunger GamesChapter 1from Peetas POV
by CatchingFlames
Summary: The Hunger Games from Peetas Point of View, started to write from the rule change Hope you like it- please leave reviews as I would love to know how to improve ect Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Evening has begun to fall and as the birds sing their last few songs of the day, the anthem is played. No deaths today. That can only mean in a short amount of time the Gammemakers will be devising some plan to get us all together. The audience must not get bored.

As I lay here in the mud bank, I let my mind wonder to Katniss, hoping, preying, shes still alive. I hope she knows I did everything in my power to save her although that day under the trackerjacker tree she looked as if she had just been stabbed in the back. Surely by now at least she knows I would never even lay one finger on her. My joining up with the careers was a move to save her life not to slaughter her. But I know thats not what she saw, the pain in her eyes when they met mine, they only locked briefly but still managed to scream everything at me that her lips could not. Shaming me, calling me a traitor. No. She must know by now at least that I did it to preserve her life because anyone can see Katniss should be the one to make it home and I will do everything I can to make that happen. Besides I told Katniss how I feel about her, although Haymitch made her see it all as an act. Now she'll never know, Never know that I _do_ love her, that as long as Katniss lives, so do I. If she ever was to die it would bring my world tumbling down, I wouldnt know what to do without her.

Trumpets begin to blare bringing me to my senses and Cladius Templesmith's voice booms down into our 'slaughter house'.

"Congratulations, to our six remaining tributes. There has been a rule change. If the two tributes from the same district are still alive at the end of the games they will both be declared victors. So if the two tributes from the same district are still alive, I suggest that you join up immediatley if you have not already! Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favour."

"Katniss..." I whisper

Me and Katniss can win this thing yet! We can go home together! And I still stand of chance of telling Katniss of my love for her.

But how can I know she'll come searching for me? She thinks I've betrayed her so why would she? Even if she did with my injuries, I'll only slow her down, plus I dont think I've much time left. Since my fight with Cato my condition has deteriorated. Rapidly. I cant withstand any amount of pressure on my leg, its clearly infected, I havent eaten or even felt hungry in days and I havent been drinking much as I can not move to reach the stream. This bank is likely to become my resting place if Katniss doesnt come.

It would probably be best if she left me here to die, she'll stand a better chance of surviving without me. I'll only slow her down, teaming with me would be likely to be a fatal move. But a weaker less nobler side of me wants Katniss to come, to find me, to comfort me in the last few days of whats left of my life.

Tears begin to roll down my cheek as the news really begins to sink in, and then a smile blossoms on my lips because although I do no want her to come, me and Katniss can be together, we can both live!

I feel for sure the camera's are now alternating shots of me and Katniss. I wonder how she has reacted. Has she begun searching for me or waved off the offer? Well if she is going to search for me I know shes smart enough to wait until daylight is on her side.

The birds have finished their final songs and a cool breeze picks up, and I can sense that, somewhere, Cato is taking out his fury of the news on some unfortunate career tribute.

I let myself drift to sleep with the thought of me and Katniss together and the knowledge of her safety, Why else would they have made the rule change? We would be the only people it benefits apart from Cato and Clove, but they are already working together.


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

"Peeta, Peeta!" I hear in the distance. The voice makes my stomach knot and fills me with longing. She is alive! I could only assume before but now i know for sure and she's looking for me!

Mockingjays begin to mimic the voice. I hear her sigh and the pebbles underneath her feet rattle downstream as she turns. Now I can see her and its growing closer and closer. No amount of dirt could ever make that face any less beautiful. Her eyes are filled with sorrow and exhustion as she continues on her route towards me. I close my eyes so I become part of the bank.

"You here to finish me off, sweetheard?"

The sorrow in her eyes is quickly replaced with excitement as she whips from side to side searching for the source.

"Peeta?" She whispers "Where are you?"

I open my eyes to see that she continues to creep along the bank.

"Peeta?" She almost begs.

"Well dont step on me!" I say teasingly as her foot is just centimetres from connecting with my body.

Katniss jumps back and i quickly close my eyes once again disapearing into th bank.

"Peeta?"

I open my eyes now and beam up at the sight of this face. The face thaat has featured in all my dreams recently, a face of true beauty.

Shock, disbelief and joy are just some of the emotions that are crossing Katniss' face now.

"Close your eyes again" She orders.

And when i do she gasps and I can feel her kneeling beside me.

"I guess all those hours of decorating cakes paid off."

I let a smile appear on my lips. How happy, how complete I feel right now.

"Yes, frosting, the final defence of the dying." Because no matter what i tell myself, no matter what Katniss tells me I am dying its almost inevitable.

"You're not going to die" She tells me, its almost an order. If only it was one I could follow.

"Says who?"

"Says me, we're on the same team now, you know."

I open my eyes and gaze into those beautiful grey ones and do not advert my gaze as I did in school when they meet mine.

"So I heard nice you to find whats left of me."

Katniss pulls out a bottle of water she's somehow aquired throughout the games and holds it to my lips. I relluctantly take small sips of the water.

"Did Cato cut you?" Theres a concerned edge to her voice.

"Left leg, up high." Is all I reply with.

Guilt. Thats what I see in her eyes now. I want to comfort her, to tell her my true feelings, how none of this her fault. But Im still not sure how she feels about me and that would also mean revealing the truth to the audience and possibly loosing sponsors; Not that I've recieved anything yet. But I cant risk loosing sponsors, not for her, they could mean the difference between life and death for Katniss at some point because when I'm gone no one can help her.

"Lets get you in the stream, wash you off so I can see what kind of wounds you've got"

"Lean down a minute first," Well if i only have a short amount of time left, I want to get a kiss from Katniss. So I teasingly say- not getting my hopes up too high "Remember we're madly in love so its alright to kiss me anytime you feel like it."

Katniss pulls her head back and begins to laugh. This laugh-the laugh i love to hear but am rarely treated with- trills through the forest.

Katniss begins to pull me from the bank but with all the mud I plastered myself with it has acted like cement, and I find myself glued to the ground. She begins to pull harder and I try to help by attempting to stand, but the minute I put pressure on my leg it screams in protest and the pain is almost unbearable. Sounds of pain escape my lips no matter how hard I try to keep them locked up. And with each sound causes Katniss to wince. We're about half a metre from the stream when unauthorised tears begin to creep down my face and Katniss looks concerned. This is why I should of told her to leave me the second I was found, not given in to my weaker side that wanted to call out for her! I should of kept my mouth shut! But now she's found me I know I dont have the strength to tell her to leave and know that no matter how much I beg her she would'nt leave me anyway.

"Look Peeta, I'm going to roll you into the stream, its very shallow here, okay?"

"Excellent" I say trying to sound possitive.

"On three. One, two...three!"

She begins to roll me towards the stream and it does seem slightly less painful, but I still cant stop my cries of pain, though my teeth are gritted so hard it hurts.

After one full roll she stops and says "Change of plans, Im not going to roll you all the way in"

"No more rolling?"

"Thats all done" Good because I dont know how much more pain I can withstand before I black out. "Lets get you cleaned up. Kepp an eye on the woods for me, okay?"

So I just sit there while Katniss washes all the mud off me with the water from the stream, this takes at least half an hour. Then starts by taking or rather tearing my top off as it's glued to my chest with blood and mud. She shouldnt be doing this for me, I would do anything right now to switch positions. Its suppose to be prince charming coming to rescue the princess, not the other way around!

Katniss gasps when she sees the burn that runs across the length of my chest and my four trackerjacker stings. She then starts to clean the wounds and my face, then pulls the stingers out, I once again find my teeeth gritted but when she applies some strange chewwed up leaves they bring instant relief and I let out a slightly exasperated sigh. Next she applies some cream to my burn soothing it a little, then searches through a first aid kit and comes up with some pills I'm ordered to swallow.

I wonder where Katnisss learnt all this tuff but then I remember that her mother is a healer, so Katniss must of picked up a few tricks along the way.

"You must be hungry"

"Not really, its funny, I have'nt been hungry for days" And I refuse all food she offers.

"Peeta, we need to get some food into you"

"It'll just come right back up"

Eventually I accept some dried fruit, in an attempt to make her happy.

"Thanks, im much better, really. Can I sleep now Katniss?"

"Soon" She promises me " I need to look at your leg first"

She catiously removes my trousers and when she sees my leg her face fills with worry and obtains a distant expression.

"Pretty awful, huh?"

"So-so" She shrugs "You should see some of the people they bring my mother from the mines."

This does comfort me to and extent, but then I realise she would never reveal how bad it truly is to me.

"First things to clean it well"

Katniss makes me sit on a plastic sheet as she pours water over the wound.

"Why dont we give it some air and then..."She trails off. Katniss seem so clueless so I say the first thing I can think of.

"And then you'll patch it up?"

"Thats right" She aanswers, acting as if she knew that the whole time."In the mean time you eat these" She hands me some more dried fruit that I obediantly chew, althought they taste like cardboard; but you cant complain about food in the arena, especially as there is a lack of it.

Whilst I eat Katniss goes back to the stream to wash my clothes then returns the first aid kit. There doesnt seem to be anything of use to her now, because when she's finished she says

"We're going to need to experiment some."

First she presses those strange leaves onto my wound which draw out the pus and all the colour in her face. Im sat here thinking, wishing that I could take her place or at least do something to make it easier on her because she seems very uncomfortable, so I try to distract her.

"Katniss" I say. Her eyes meet mine. I could spend hours just gazing into those grey eyes, just trying to get over their beauty but instead I mouth the words "How about that kiss?"

It works because again she starts to laugh.

"Something wrong?" I ask

"I...I'm no good at this. Im not my mother, I've no idea what I'm doing and I hate pus! Euh!" She washes off the leaves and then presses on some more on drawing out a whole new round of pus.

"Euuuh!" She moans again.

"How do you hunt?" I ask curiously, because surely all the blood and dead animals is no better than this?

"Trust me, killings is much easier than this, although for all I know I am killing you!"

Im glad to hear a joking tone in her voice because in the arena, your not aloud to have fun or be happy only bloodthirsty. So I reply with "Can you speed it up a little?"

"No, shut up and eat your pears."

After another round of leaves you can see the wound clearly and see just how deep the cut is. Cato managed to cut all the way down to the bone. Thats bound to get infected and then...

"What next Dr Everdeen?"

"Maybe I'll put some burn oinment on it. I think it helps with infection anyway and then I'll wrap it up?"

She'll deny it if you ever tell her, but she really is good with this whole doctor thing because i do feel better once she's done. Thats on of the things I love about Katniss. Her determination. She'll jump into any circumstance and try her best and wont give up until it goes her way.

She hands me a small backpack,

"Here cover yourself with this while I wash you shorts."

"Oh, I dont care if you see me"

Katniss' cheeks turn scarlett,

"You're just like the rest of my family, I care, alright?"

She turns to face the stream whilst I take off my undershorts.

"You know you're kind of squeamish for such a lefal person" I say, then I remember that night on the train when I offered to give Haymitch the shower, " I wish I let you give Haymitch that shower after all"

"Whats he sent you so far?"

"Not a thing" Then it hits me, "Why did you get something?"

"Burn medicene and some bread" She say shyly.

At least he's helping me keep her alive, but at my expense? Well I guess up until now only one of us could win.

" I always knew you where his favourite"

"Please, he cant even stand to be in the same room as me"

"Because you're just alike" I mutter, she ignores me though and tells me I can go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

By late afternoon Katniss shakes me awake.

"Peeta, we've got to go now"

"Go?" Why cant we stay here? I've been here for days and no one has wondered through.

"Go where?"

"Away from here, somewhere we can hide you until you're stronger"

Well I suppose its better for Katniss if we're hidden away, so I go along with her plan. She pulls me up onto my feet and I put my arm around her shoulders. My leg protests against the movement and Im in agony. So much so that I feel sick. Katniss senses this and tries to encourage onwards.

"Come on, you can do this"

But I cant, not for long anyway. Each step is excruciating but im trying to compose myself so my family wont be worried its a poor attempt but anything will be better than letting them now just how bad my condition is. When we're around fifty metres downstream im sure im either going to black out or be sick but luckily just as im thinking this Katniss decides its time for a break. She helps me sit down, puts my head between my knees- which kind of helps the whole black out or be sick scenario- and begins patting my back. Whilst doing this she cranes her neck searching for a place to stay. After a few minutes of this I can tell she finds one because we dive straight into it. She's pratically carrying me, marching towards what looks to be a cave and does not move her eyes from our set location once. After around ten minutes; it only takes so long because I need regular breaks. After around ten minutes we reach the cave and im shivering so hard my teeth are beginning to rattle. This is bad because Katniss seems fine so I must have a fever and that could only be because of my leg, which means its most likely to be infected.

Katniss props me up against a wall in the cave then moves to covering the floor with pine needles. I've no idea what this is supposed to achieve but Katniss is the survivour here, not me, so I figure she knows best. Once again Katniss tries to get me to eat but I'm not hungry so instead I watch her face as she tries to conceal the mouth of the cave with vines. I watch as the moonlight reflects off her face and highlights her eyes. She quickly tears down the vines deciding that its not working out.

"Katniss" She comes over and brushes my hair out my eyes, "Thanks for finding me."

As her hand touches my forehead, her features once again contort with concern. But this is a different type of concern. Concern for my life. As if she's afraid I dont have long left. Of course I knew this already but being with Katniss kind of bought new hope. Hope that I will live and that we can both win the games...together, that we can stand by each others side through all the terrors that are yet to come.

Well if Katniss believes my time left to be little than it must be true, so I've decided that I'm going to tell her how I truly feel, that I love, that she means the world to me and that if her heart ever ceased to beat mine would too.

"You would have found me if you could" She says

Here I go "Yes. Look if I dont make it back-"

"Dont talk like that. I didnt drain all that pus from you for nothing"

"I know but just incase i dont-" I try to continue but she still wont listen.

"No, Peeta, I dont even want to discuss it" Her voice is a mixture of frustration and sadness.

If only she'd listen, she doent know how important it is that I tell her this.

"But I-" She silences my lips with a kiss.

A kiss! A kiss from Katniss! I've waited eleven years for this! Her lips are soft and they mould to fit with mine but they feel cold. Too cold. I must be burning up from the fever. Just as I reach this conclusion so must Katniss because she breaks away and pulls the sleeping bag up around my chin.

"You're not going to die, I forbid it, alright?"

I feel estatic and beyond caring for what my future holds at the moment and I can feel myself slowly slipping into unconsciousness so I simply say "Alright"

Im pulled from my sleep when I'm startled by something pressing against my lips, but I smile when I realise its just Katniss, how happy I am right now, I would love to live in this moment forever. Katniss is holding something infront of me. A pot.

"Peeta, look what Haymitch has sent you!"

I scrunch up my nose when the scent hits me. Broth. Katniss spends the neXt half an hour tring to coax it into me, but I only accept when she proposes me and offer.

"You can have another kiss when you've finished the whole pot?"

Well another kiss would be nice..but is a pot of broth really worth just one kiss?

"How about two? And then I promise I will eat the whole thing"

"Okay then two kisses" She then tries to spoon the broth into my mouth but I keep it clamped shut.

"Peeta..." She says exhaustedly.

"I will eat it, I promised didnt I, but I think I need a kiss now just to be sure you wont go back on your offer" I smirk

She leans foward and presses her lips to mine, after this I eat all the broth and willingly accept the second kiss and Katniss tells me I can go back to sleep. I drift back to my stupor with the knowledge of Katniss' safety.


	4. Chapter 3

When I awake I briefly look around searching for Katniss but all I find is the empty cave filled with a cool breeze. Where is she? Did Cato come and find her in the night, leave me here to suffer knowing that he's got her? I quickly banish that thought from my mind when I begin to feel tears pool in my eyes. Katniss is cleverer than Cato, she'd be able to fight him off, wouldn't she?

"Katniss?" I call out but when I get no reply fear over runs me and I begin struggling to get up.

"Katniss?" I try again. Still no reply. Im ignoring the searing pain in my leg when I hear rocks rattling outside the cave. I freeze. Then Katniss walks into view and takes in my expression quickly searching for the cause.

"I woke up and you were gone, I was worried about you" There is a serious tone to my voice but Katniss ignores it and begins to laugh as she helps me back into the sleeping bag; I barely managed to get out of it, stupid leg, what if she really did need my help, what would I of been able to do? Hug myself around Cato's ankles and try to bring him down?

"_You_ were worried about _me_?

Worried is a bit of an understatement.

"Have you taken a look at yourself lately?"

"I thought Cato and Clove might have found you. They like to hunt at night." My brow creases as I remember all those long nights filled with tracking Katniss, there had been a few close calls. I shake my head to clear it, I cant think about that, it causes me too much pain.

"Clove? Which ones that?"

"The girl from District Two, she's still alive right?"

"Yes. Theres just them, us, Thresh and Foxface. Thats what I nicknamed the girl from Five."

I haven't seen the girl from District Five since the games started and am having trouble placing a face to the name.

"How do you feel?" Katniss asks me.

"Better than yesterday. This is a enormous improvement over the mud. Clean clothes and medicine and a sleeping bag...and you."

Just a kiss doesnt mean that Katniss is hopelessly in love with me, for all I know she's still acting for the cameras and I still haven't managed to tell her that my feelings are real, so maybe if I make subtle hints she'll eventually catch on and maybe even feel the same way aout me. Its a long shot, I know, but there's still a chance.

Katniss begins to caress my cheek, I catch her hand and press it against my lips. My farther used to do this to my Mother when i was younger, but now they've grown apart and I so rarely see displays of affection. I wonder what me going into the games has done to them. Pushed them further apart or or made them closer knowing that their son is certain to die for some girl from the Seam? I know my Mother is defiantly not pleased about this she's always hated Katniss or anyone from the Seam on that point. Then I decide that now is not the time to be debating this and seeing as I have so little time left, my mind only has time for Katniss.

"No more kisses for you until you've eaten."

Once again Katniss props me up against the wall of the cave and force feeds me some berries she's found and then offers me some meat she calls groosling. I dont accept because I'm distracted by a thought thats only just hit me.

"You didnt sleep." once again she's putting my needs before hers."I'm alright"

She doesn't look alright. The dark circles under her eyes and her posture protest to the statement she's just made.

"Sleep now, I'll wake you if anything happens" I see Katniss hesitate, so before she can protest I say "Katniss, you cant stay up forever" She sees sense in that.

"Alright, but just for a few hours, then you wake me"

I agree to this and as she lays down beside me, one hand on her bow, I brush the loose strands of hair off her forehead.

"Go to sleep" I say solftly.

And then I return to stroking her hair. I carry on doing this untill the early hours of the morning and then I just sit there with Katniss in my arm thinking about us and listening to the birds song. When my eyes rest on Katniss' face , she looks peaceful and like a teenager again not a women forced to develop, to support a family on the brink of death and then thrown into the games to fight for her survival once again. Its afternoon when Katniss begins to stir and when she does I can tell she's not happy.

"Peeta, you were suppose to wake me after a couple of hours" Her brow was furrowed with anger but her voice was plesant and she sounded for the first time in days, like herself again.

"For what? Nothings going on here." I show a shy smle and add "Besides, I like watching you sleep, you dont scowl, improves your looks alot."

This of course makes her scowl even more and I cant help but laugh. I then end up getting interrogated as to whether I have been drinking water, I try to keep Katniss happy by telling her I have, but really I've been to distracted watching her sleep and to be honest I really havent been hungry or thirsty for at least three days. I can tell she doesnt buy because she walks over to the water bottle holds it up and then eyes me supiciously. Then she moves to my leg and unwrapd it, I see Katniss' face drop almost immediatley then I glance down. No more pus but lots of swelling and red streaks making their way up my leg, the skin around the gash is tigh and shiny. Theres no way I'll be making it to the end of the games.

"Well theres more swelling, but the pus is gone." Katniss says in an unsteady tone.

"I know what blood poisoning Katniss, even if my Mother isn't a healer.."

"You're just going to have to outlast the others, Peeta. They'll cure it back at the Capitol when we win."

We both know theres not enough time left to win this, theres three opponants and only one of us here is able to fight. Katniss is just foolingherself I'll be dead in a matter of days but at least I get to spend them with Katniss, and if makes her feel better to pretend then I'll go along with it but I'd rather say my goodbyes now than never.

"Yeah, thats a good plan."

"You have to eat, keep your strength up. I'm going to make soup."

" Dont light a fire, it's not worth it."

"we'll see."

Blood poisoning. I wonder how the crowd reacted to that. The star crossed lovers, finally able to go home together and then...and then one of them will die before they even have the chance to try. Haymitch better do everything he can to save Katniss when im gone, she needs to win, she _has_ to win. I've done all I can for her and the odds have appeared to be her favour, game wise so lets hope they stay that Katniss returns she places damp cloths on my forehead but quickly replaces them.

"Do you want anything"

"No. Thankyou. Wait, yes, tell me a story."

"A story?" She asks, clearly confused but we both need something to take our minds off the whole me dying thing. "About what?"

"Something happy. Tell me about the happiest day you remember."

Katniss lets out a exasperated sigh then smiles.

"Did i ever tell you about how i got Prims goat?"

I shake my head so she begins. It turns out Katniss sold one of her old Mothers old lockets and went to the Market to buy Prim a birthday present, when she spotted a goat with black spots she knew Prim would love it. It was injured though but her Mother could heal it so Katniss had a 'barter battle' with the goat man until they agreed on a price. She was with Gale when she bought the goat- which makes me think the whole locket story was a cover for some illegal hunting- so he carried back to her house after Katniss tied a pink bow around its neck. When Prim saw the goat she started to cry and laugh at the same time then her and her Mother set to work grinding up herbs and coaxing them down the animal.

"They sound like you." I say.

"Oh no Peeta, that thing couldn't of died if it tried."

Katniss bites her lip, realising what she just said. Like im dying in her incompetant i only laugh.

"Dont worry, I'm not trying. Finish the story."

"Well thats it. Only I remember that night, Prim insisted on sleeping with Lady on a blanket by the fire, and just before they drifted off, the goat licked her cheek." Katniss begins to smile remebering that day."Like it was giving her a goodnight kiss or something. It was already mad about her."

"Was it still wearing the pink ribbon?"

"I tihnk so why?"

"Just trying to get a picture. I can see why that day made you happy."

"Well I knew that goat would be a little gold mine." She say triumphantly.

"Yes, of course I was refering to that, not the everlasting joy you gave your sister you love so much, you took her place in the reaping." I reply to her drily, she's always trying not to look weak, theres the odd occasion when she'll let her guard down and me in but, it's rare, and on those occasions you see the real Katniss.

"The goat has paid for itself, several times over." She says in a superior tone.

"Well it wouldnt dare do anything else after you saved it's life. I intend on doing the same thing."

"Really? What did you cost me again?"

"Alot of trouble, dont worry, you'll get it all back."

"You're not making any sense."

She puts her hand to my forehead as if its the fever making me says these things.

"You're a little cooler though." She says in the most inconvicing voice you've heard.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry this Chapters a bit short but will be working on the cave scenes next! :D Please review any ways you think I can improve are much appreciated**

The trumpets begin to sound startiling us both. Great what do _they_ want? Katniss walks over to the mouth of the cave to listen more closely but I can just about make out what Cladius is saying, he's inviting us to a feast. Katniss actually waves off the offer; good, because there would be no way I would let her go to a feast, especially on her own.

"Now hold on. Some of you may already be declining my invitation, but this is no ordinary feast. Each of you need something...desperatley."  
My medicene. _This cant be happening, this cant be happening, _Im telling myself. But it is _well you better think of a way to stop this from happening, I think._ I begin to get to my feet and limp over to where Katniss stands.

"Each of you will find that something in a backpack marked with your district number at the Cornucopia at dawn. Think hard about refusing to turn up, for some of you this will be your last chance."  
Theres nothing else, just his words lingering in the air.  
I've reached Katniss now and she starts when I place my hands on her shoulders.

"No. You're not risking your life for me."  
Because I've already nearly lost you once and I wont allow it to happen again.

"Who said I was?"

"So you're not going?"

"Of course I'm not going. Give me some credit. Do you think I'm running straight into some free-for-all against Cato, Clove and Thresh? Dont be stupid." She says pulling me over to the sleeping bag. "I'll let them fight it out. We'll sees whose in the sky tomorrow and work out a plan from there." It doesnt seem to convincing, she puts to much emphasis on the word of course.

"You're such a bad liar Katniss, I dont know how you've survived this long," I begin to mimic Katniss "_I knew that goat would be a little gold mine, you're a little cooler though, of course I'm not going._" I shake my head, "Never gamble at a game of cards, you'll loose your last coin."

She flushes with anger, "Alright, I am going and you cant stop me!"

"I can follow you, at least part way. I may not make it to the Cornucopia but if I'm yelling your name I bet someone can find me and then I'll be dead for sure."

Anything to stop her from going.

"You wont get a hundred metres from here on that leg." Katniss snarls at me.

"Then I'll drag myself, you go and I'm going too."

Something in my expression must make her believe I have the will power to do it because when she stops to think about it and when she does speak again she's almost begging.

"What am I suppose to do? Sit here and watch you die?" Her voice is laced with despondency and it breaks on the word 'die'.

"I wont die. I promise. If you promise not to go."

She has no other option. Now she'll have to stay for sure but I wont sleep tonight and I'll be watching her like a hawk.

"Then you'll have to do exactly as I say. Drink your water, wake me when I tell you to and eat every bite of soup no matter how disgusting it is!" She snaps.

"Agreed. Is it ready?"

"Wait here."

At least I've managed to talk her out of that idea. Now we've made an agreement I doubt she'll go back on her word. _Good_ I think, because Katniss is the key to my survival.  
When she returns with the soup I eat all of it and even scrape the bowl clean to show my enthusiasm, then I tell her how delicious it was, but she just ignores my compliments and takes the bowls to the stream to wash up.  
Katniss returns with some of that berry mush she fed me yesterday and a triumphant smile on her face.

"I've bought you a treat. I found a new patch of berries downstream" She immediately begins spooning them into my mouth. I obediently swallow.

"They're very sweet" Too sweet. I wonder where these grow but I'm sure I recognise the taste...not a berry but something else...I cant quite place it.

"Yes, they're Sugar berries, my Mother makes jam from them. Haven't you ever tried them before?" Sugar berries? Is there even such a thing? They weren't mention at the edible plant station during training. I swallow the next mouthful.

"No, but they taste familiar. Sugar berries?"

"Well you cant get them in the Market much, they only grow wild."

As I swallow the next mouthful I say "They're sweet as syrup." Syrup. Syrup. I cant get the word out of my head, it just keeps revolving around and then alarm bells go off in my head.

"Syrup." I've just swallowed the last mouthful when I know what I'm eating . It's too late though. As I try to froce the berries back up Katniss clamps her hand over my mouth stopping me and I can slowly feel myself drifting. Drifting into a slumber.  
Sleep Syrup.  
I meet Katniss' gaze my eyes filled with hurt and betrayal hers with sorrow and remorse then I hear her mutter something but I'm to far under to hear.


End file.
